


【李飞x居】畸形恐惧（上）

by juicyGrapefruit



Category: all龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyGrapefruit/pseuds/juicyGrapefruit





	【李飞x居】畸形恐惧（上）

是李飞！是破冰行动中的李飞！（只是被我从缉毒调到刑侦了  
涉及一些PTSD？？？  
——————————————————

凌晨三点，近期并不准备搞大动作的几个团伙完全没有防备，连楼下的明哨暗哨都昏昏欲睡。走在前线的警员打了手势，后面全副武装的同志便全部跟上。他们分成几小队悄声进入小区，数十辆警车也已将整个旧小区团团围住。

卧底已经蛰伏三个月，犯罪证据收集完毕，此时正是抓捕的最好时机。

李飞坐在第一批赶到现场包围窝点的警车里，收到了卧底向他发来的信号。他按通了对讲机。

"行动。"

本是最该静谧的凌晨，一时间却电光火影，警察的怒吼混着屋里男男女女无措的尖叫，犯人毫无防备，半个小时就被包抄。传销罪犯加上受害者，几乎挤满了一个小区，李飞率突击小组第一个杀进来，又是押着头目最后一个出去的。

混战结束，小区似又恢复了寂静。

李飞押人走到一楼，旁边押出过嫌犯的房门大开的屋子里突然传出微弱的呻吟。

"李队！遗留人员！"

"人你押走，我进去看情况。"

有人呻吟，说明可能还有人强迫他，屋子里人数不定，但不可能让队友押着犯人跟自己进来。李飞端着枪，步子更轻了。

"所有人不许动！手举过头顶蹲到地上！"从门缝里只能隐隐约约看到床上有人，缉拿难度小，李飞一脚踹开门，枪瞬间指向床。

"哥哥..难受..不玩了..快进来.."

他估错了，屋里没有嫌犯，没有第二个人...只有一个一丝不挂的，见了他就眼睛红红地大张开腿的男孩。这屋子不是他破进去搜查的，或许这人刚被嫌犯藏在了哪。李飞举着手枪观察屋子，墙壁被漆成暧昧的淡粉，甚至床边还有方才纷乱中被扯下的粉色纱帐，枪口指向床头柜，上面堆叠着几个药盒，他上前去看，全是催情剂。

"他们给你吃的？"李飞晃晃药盒。

"哥哥..您不是刚喂了妹妹吗..您怎么忘了呀..哥哥快过来吧..咳咳咳咳.."

床上的人声音沙哑，听起来也有气无力的，勉强说了几句话就开始剧烈的咳起来，李飞走上前查看，这才在昏黄的卧室灯下看清他。那人全身发着不正常的红，身上布着细密鞭痕，手臂大腿内侧更甚，他全身光着，下面的东西翘的老高，晶亮的水正从前端往下流，分明是个男的..李飞往上看，他的胸部却也异于普通男性的大。

"哥哥..妹妹快要不行了..快给我..或者今天哥哥没有兴趣了..就给我解药吧..."

"我是龙城公安局刑侦一队队长李飞，迫害你的传销窝点刚刚已经被捣毁了，你现在安全了，我现在带你去医院。"

大概弄懂了来龙去脉，又听不下去他一口一个哥哥妹妹，李飞起身打开衣柜想给他披上衣服出发去医院。

"不去医院！！不找王医生！！哥哥我错了！！我不..我不要药了！哥哥..哥哥您来..来操死妹妹.."

床上的人几乎尖叫起来，一用力就打颤的胳膊硬是把自己七扭八歪撑了起来往床头靠，一手胡乱抱起旁边的被子往自己身上盖，两只手捏着被死死地护在胸前。

"你别怕，我真的是警察，没玩什么cosplay，你好好看看我，你见过我吗？没有吧？别害怕，不去找王医生.."李飞都一惊，没想到他能这么大反应，连忙再次表明身份，甚至收回了枪，拿自己的警察证给他看。那人突然变得很呆，不反抗也不像刚刚那样..热情，任由着李飞把他抱进了警车送进医院。

急诊室正好是陈珂值夜班，李飞跟她交代了几句，匆匆回到了警局。

审讯连夜展开，惊魂未定的罪犯相对好审，过程还算顺利。李飞拍拍监视器前的宋杨："七栋五单元一楼东屋谁破进去的？"

"单数楼我带队，五单元小钱打头进去的，怎么了？"

"给他扣工资啊！里面还有一大活人就那么给丢下了？"

"啊？当时他说是屋子清空了。"

"当时罪犯把人藏起来了，他也没想到我们会二次搜查。"李飞看着面前监视器，"那屋是其中一个头目住的，遗留的人是受害者，被多次强奸，甚至是群奸。"

"我靠.."

"人我带医院去了，现在状况不太好，刚被人下过催情药，精神状况也..不太好。"李飞挠挠头，"等人审完了我再去医院看看吧。"

第二天上午，李飞从警局赶到医院，陈珂已经下班了，护士告诉了他病房，他拎着早饭推开房门。

病房里只有那人一个，他还睡着。

李飞把步子放轻，吃的和做笔录的本子都放在柜子上，大气不敢出地把床底下的凳子抽了出来。

他突然发现这人原来这么好看。

病态的瘦削掩盖不了闭着也漂亮的眼和鸦羽似的睫毛，高挺的鼻子和无意识微嘟的嘴。李飞差点忍不住去揉揉他的发。

尴尬地抽回手，想想在这呆坐着还不如去问问医生他被迫害到什么程度。

"皮外伤倒没什么，昨天也确实是催情药过量了..不过要重视的是，我发现他乳房里面被充了硅胶，像是专业整形手术做进去的，这我没拿下去，因为患者身体虚弱的情况动刀比较凶险。另外..患者血液检测里发现了微量摇头丸的毒性成分..只是微量，应该还没成瘾。"

解药，摇头丸，医生，硅胶...

李飞眉头一皱。

再回到病房，床上的人已经醒了。

"你还记得我吗？我是警察，别怕哈。"见他看自己，李飞倒觉得有点不自在，怕人出现晚上的激烈反应，他连靠近都小心翼翼的。"饿了吧？刚才我买了点饭，先吃点吧？"

"你真的是警察吗？"

"真的。别担心，囚禁你的人已经被我们抓住了，你已经安全了。对了！还没通知你的家人！"李飞解袋子的手挠了挠头，"..然后我还，不知道你怎么称呼呢。"

"我没家人。"他低下头，"我叫小居。现在要做笔录吗？"

"不着急不着急，你先吃饭，笔录之后再做就行。"

"我吃不下.."

"我大概四月份被关在里面了，把我扔进屋子的是个小弟，后来..虐待我的是那个李哥，有时候是他一个人，有时候带上另外几个大哥..白天他们不理我，晚上才会进来那个屋子..最开始我想逃，反抗他们，他们就拳打脚踢，然后像跟新人洗脑一样对我洗脑，每天每天..后来我就放弃了，反正就只是晚上折磨我.."

"他们总是..给我灌催情的药，吃了会发热，全身还好痛..他们说有解药，说了好几个月，前几天才给我吃过，不知道那是什么但是吃了之后就真的清醒了，整个人都，神清气爽的。"

"被关在里面我不知道日期，但是我的胸..差不多是我刚放弃抵抗那阵他们就给我开刀了，是一个医生模样的人，而且是在很专业的那种手术台上。"

...

小居很坦白地把事情全部告诉李飞，麻木得好像不是发生在他身上一样。李飞紧皱眉头记笔录，下笔都有点于心不忍。

"你说的特别特别有价值，特别感谢你的配合，我现在就去队里汇报！...医生说下午你打完点滴还有体检要做，你呆在这等我，我晚上再来找你。"李飞又匆匆离开了。本来到这里，他和受害人的联系就结束了，队里有专门的负责善后的小组，可他有点..下不去口。

李飞回到队里，把所有已知信息摆开了研究，和宋杨对了个眼神，"看来要叫上缉毒大队一起办了啊.."

正讨论着这伙人跟哪个区的毒枭有来往，李飞的手机响了。

"李飞？有时间来医院一趟吗？小居的情况很不稳定，又像昨天那样了.."是陈珂。

小居见了李飞，终于从一片狼藉的病床上爬起来跳下地，旁边束手无策的三位小护士也像见了救世主似的松了口气。

"哥哥！回去好不好？您怎么带我来医院了？是不是我表现不好了？惹您生气了是不是..对不起哥哥..回去小居任您处置好不好..但是..不要带小居再来医院了好不好.."小居几乎扑上来，手脚并用地要搂住李飞，眼里满是恐惧和委屈，脸上的泪痕未干又填新的。他应是极不情愿的，可还是抖着手环住李飞，乖顺驯从地把身体贴在他身上，还小心地不让自己的鼻涕眼泪沾到他衣服上。

李飞一头问号，被抱着动也不敢动，扭头小声问护士这情况什么时候开始的。

"大概八点半吧..病人患处按时上药就行，李警官您现在把人接走也可以.."小护士也有些为难的。

李飞给队里说明了情况，还真的把人接回了家。

"哥哥这是哪儿呀？怎么不回去？"小居跟着李飞进了屋，糙警察的家跟犯罪窝点怎么可能一样，小居看着陌生的地方，拽着李飞的衣服往后躲。

"这儿..以后咱住这儿。"


End file.
